Empezando de Nuevo
by Natsukii-san
Summary: -Secuela de Encuentro.-Silver y Lyra comienzan una relación, pero por problemas hacen que se distancien un poco ¿Podran estar juntos?, de eso se encargaría cierta Castaña de ojos azules-Boda, boda también se acercaba una boda, ¿De quien sería?-Soulsilvershipping, Ordrivalshipping y más Shipping!


Declaimer Pokémon no me pertenece o el Oldrivalshipping seria un hecho

* * *

Cap. 1-Favor

Kanto-Pallet Tawn-Casa de Green.

-Entonces tuvieron una cita-Decia algo aburrido el Dexholder de ojos verdes y cabello casta o claro mientras leia un libro.

-Sip, me dijo que salieron almorzar y luego a pasear al parque, no es romantico, mi Silver ya es todo un hombre, no lo crees Green~ - dijo Blue en la cama del susodicho mientras lo miraba.

-Yo creía que ya era hombre antes de tener esa cita-dijo sin dejar de leer.

-hump, yo no me refería eso sabes-reprocho la castaña

-No me importa, lo que importa ahora es saber que rayos haces en mi casa, porque eso de la cita de Silver ya me lo habías contado, a mi y al que se te cruzara por la calle hace unas semanas-dijo cerrando el libro para mirarla

-Oh-oh-oh~ que astuto eres Green, por eso me gustas-dijo riendo

-Claro y entonces ¿Porque estas aquí?-respondió haciendo caso omiso a su declaración, ya que siempre se lo decía para molestarlo(según el)y retomando su lectura

-Te venia a pedir un favor

-No

-Pero si aún no digo nada, déjame decirte primero que es, no te arrepentirás-Dijo levantando un dedo y guiñando

-La respuesta seguirá siendo no- respondió sin dejar de mirar su libro

-Es algo importante-dijo mientras le quitaba el libro- vamos por favor siii~ -dijo ahora mirándolo con ojos de eevee abandonado, ojos a los que Green era débil, intento mirar a otro lado, pero esos ojos no lo dejaban

-Tsk, esta bien que quieres- cedió quitando le su libro-pero debes darme una buena razón o no lo are

-Esta bien, la razón es que necesitamos hacer recapacitar a Silver antes de que cometa una locura, un error, una aberración-dijo alterada la ojiazul

-Silver es una persona que no comete errores, ni por muy pequeños que sean, según tu que seria eso, a caso decidió terminar con Lyra porque tomara el mando del Team Rocket-dijo Green sin darle importancia, ya que eso era poco probable

-Si, exacto, ¿cómo adivinaste?-Le pregunto Blue curiosa

-... es una broma supongo-dijo incrédulo el chico ojiverde

-No, no lo es-respondió segura

-De donde sacaste tu semejante barbaridad, el no aria eso en años, siempre lo a dicho, yo creo que ya alucinas Blue-respondió quitando le importancia al asunto, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la salida del cuarto

-Pero si es verdad Green , yo se que suena loco, pero es verdad y te lo puedo probar, tengo un testigo-dijo decidida

- ¿A si? y ¿quien es tu testigo?-Pregunto, tal vez lo que decía era cierto, no esperen eso no lo seria ni en un millón de años

-Gold-dijo sonriendo

-Bien, me largo, sal luego de mi habitación tengo que irme al gimnasio-Respondió Green al saber que era Gold el testigo, era un echo ya imaginaban cosas, estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la habitación cuando sintió a Blue en su espalda- Pero que demonios Blue bájate ahora-le ordeno molesto

-No hasta que digas que me crees, por que lo que te digo es verdad-decía Blue aferrada a su espalda y tapándole los ojos provocando que Green al avanzar chocara con todo

-Ahh bájate que me estoy golpeando y déjame ver Blue, no seas infantil-dijo ya más molesto mientras intentaba sacarse a Blue de encima, pero por alguna razón se le hacia imposible

-No soy infantil y debes creer lo que te digo, es verdad que Silver quiere hacer eso y Gold es mi testigo-dijo en la misma posición sin ceder ni un poco

-No creo que tu testigo sea una fuente confiable, los dos están locos-dijo sonriendo de lado por lo dicho, podría molestar a Blue un poco si no lo dejaba tranquilo

-¿Crees que con Gold estamos locos?-pregunto incrédula Blue, mientras bajaba la guardia y permitía a Green que le quitara las manos de los ojos

-Claro, tal vez un poco, a una persona cuerda no se le ocurririan tales cosas-siguió molestando Green

-Green Oak eres de lo peor-dijo mordiéndole el cuello, haciendo que Green perdiera el equilibrio y cayera mientras gritaba

-Pero ¿que están haciendo esos dos allá arriba? se oye mucho ruido mejor voy a ver antes de que destruyan la casa-Dijo Daisy al oír el alboroto que estaba causando y mientras subía las escaleras escucho

-Ahhhh, demonios Blue-era Green quien gritaba, se apresuro y entro a la habitación

- Que esta pasando?- logro preguntar para luego solo observar

Los chicos cayeron causando que Green cayera de cara pero frenado el impacto con las manos y Blue siguiera en su espalda, cuando se levantaron vieron que la habitación estaba patas arriba, había ropa, libros y otras cosas, cuando Blue avanzo se resbalo y callo de cara pero al igual que Green freno el impacto con las manos, pero al caer patio por accidente el pie de Green causando que el cayera encima de ella dejándolos en la misma posición que denante ,pero al revés, en lo que Daisy entraba a la habitación

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto y callo de inmediato

-No- no es lo que parece lo juro- dijo Green, nervioso y sonrojado por la situación, mientras se levanta al igual que Blue, que estaba igual o peor que el

-Lo lamento, debí tocar antes de entrar, mejor voy a salir un rato, pero asegúrense de dejar todo limpio y no hagan tanto ruido para la próxima-dijo sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo mientras los chicos se ponían más rojos por la sugerencia de Daisy

-En serio no es lo que párese Blue estaba en mi espalda porque yo no le quería creer algo y caímos y luego nos levantamos pero volvimos a caer y tu entraste y enserio no es lo que párese-dijo Green nervioso y sonrojado, fuera de su posición seria de siempre

-Claro, solo te pido que antes de sobrinos quiero una boda-dijo Daisy saliendo de la habitación y dejando a los DexHolder helados

-Esto es tu culpa, chica ruidosa

-me vas a ayudar-dijo una tímida e inaudible Blue

-... Esta bien-verla así valía la pena, se podría decir que se veía adorable-pero me tendrás que ayudar a arreglar la habitación luego y decirme que fue lo que te dijo Gold mientras vamos al gimnasio

Camino al Gimnasio de Virdian City

-Bien ahora cuéntame lo que te dijo Gold-ordeno prácticamente Green a Blue mientas iban sobre charizard

-Me dijo que lo oyó hablando con Giovani y que el menciono que ahora se aria cargo del Team Rocket, asi que tenia que retirarse a otro lugar y alejarse del Team Rocket

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, no se había disuelto ya hace unos años?-pregunto el castaño

-Si, pero por lo que se volvieron a sus andanzas, pero ya no quieren dominar al mundo, bueno al menos eso creo-dijo Blue

-Y cual es tu plan para disuadir a Silver de esto, tiene que ver una buena razón para lo que el esta haciendo o de paso se volvio loco igual que tu y Gold-dijo sonriendo de lado, para molestar a Blue, que aún seguía algo incomoda por la situación anterior

-Realizare una reunion de DexHolder, en Cinnabar Island-Respondio omitiendo lo dicho por Green

-¿Y cúal sera el motivo? que yo sepa esta todo tranquilo-volvio con otra pregunta Green

-Para ponernos al corriente, estaran todos, el Trio de Kanto y Jhoto, por supuesto y Hoenn, Sinnho, Isshu, además dare un dato exclusivo que me dio el prof. Oak-dijo enumerando con los dedos

-Y cual seria ese dato exclusivo-pregunto curioso mientras ya decendia en el gimnacio

-Es exclusivo por eso lo dire en la fiesta-dijo mientras también bajaba y gui aba

Cuando iban al entrar al gimnacio aparecieron los retadores de quien sabe donde y un cartero

- Sr. Green Oak?-pregunto el cartero, un hombre bajo de bigote que hablaba gracioso

-Si soy yo-respondio este mientras abria las puertas del gimnacio-Ahora tomen un n mero y esperen a que llegue su turno-la implementacion de los n meros fue idea de Blue, una buena idea al parecer para Green y los retadores ya que asi no molestaba con quien llego primero, asi que todos apurados tomaron un n mero, el que tomo el primero se sentia contento

-Le vengo a hacer entrega de estas cuatro cartas, por favor firme aqui-dijo el cartero

-Gracias- dijo Green luego de firmar mirandolo, era obvio que venia dejar cartas, era un cartero no? y entro al gimnacio- Bluee!-grito las cartas eran las respuestas de que irian a la fiesta para DexHolders organizada por Green y Blue- Lo ibas a aser aunque yo me opusira no es asi?!-Le grito/pregunto desde adentro del gimnacio ya que el retador impaciente habia comenzado la batalla

-Oh-oh-oh sabia que no te ibas a oponer querido-dijo seguido de entrar al gimnasio

¿Cual ser el dato exclusivo que tiene Blue? ¿Servirá esto para evitar que Silver se valla al lado oscuro?

Proximo capitulo.-Reunidos


End file.
